<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's not a trap the second! by inky_button</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108697">It's not a trap the second!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button'>inky_button</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Trans Female Character, Trans Female Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So a while ago I wrote a story called not a trap but it didn't come out how I wanted and since I'm revisiting stories here we go!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's not a trap the second!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance didn't know why he enjoyed dressing up in alluras dresses, maybe us was just the taboo? Or maybe he had a fetish, he didn't feel anything but happy in the clothes.</p><p>While on the castle he'd learnt to sew, he'd made an outfit for himself out of stolen fabrics. A small black skirt with 2 white strips going round it, it went half way down his thigh, he felt happy, free and sexy. Along with the skirt he'd made a lovely black tube too with small fake chest on it (an a cup) it went to just about his belly button. He loved it but he felt like it needed something more.</p><p>After training lance grabbed Keith jacket and ran, it was perfect! Plus he'd only borrow it! The plaidens had free time until the next training session which was tomorrow so lance had all night!</p><p>He put on his outfit in a back and headed out, he wasn't dumb enough to think people won't recognise him so in the bag were also makeup and a wig, it was the same colour as his normal hair but just longer. </p><p>Lance headed to a bar on a nearby planet, tonight was his!</p><p>He got ready in his ship before landing he stepped out of it and already eyes were on him, he was gerous but *she* was something else. She winked at the boys, she'd get drinks sent to her by the cuties around the pub, she said pub or bar but it had a few extra features.</p><p>Poles. She was hammered, she'd been there two hours and got asked by a few of the guys for her to dance and how could she say no?</p><p>She stepped onto the stage, feeling the adrenaline hit her like a car but she danced, even if it was sloppy due to the alcohol. </p><p>"so what's your name hotty?" one of the guys smirked, pulling out his phone, hoping for a number</p><p>"lola, but you can call me lolly since I'm good at sucking!" she lightly pushed the phone away, she loved the attention but she liked someone else.</p><p> </p><p>After dancing all night and drinking, she was tabled, she couldn't drive like this! He could into his normal outfit and rubbed out the makeup, he felt an sadness take over him, he called Keith</p><p>"I have your jacket, I'm too drunk to drive back can you come get me?" he slurred</p><p>"why do you have my jacket? Why are you drunk and we're are you!"</p><p>Lance sent his address but answered nothing else. "okay, I'm on my way. But dude why are you so drunk, you sound like you drunk you liver to death!" Keith yelled in consern</p><p>Lance huffed "not my fault, he sent the drinks over, I drink em." he slurred "not my fault I'm so pretty!"</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes and put lances ship Into the red lion. </p><p> </p><p>Lance came up front with Keith "thank you for coming!" lance felt so emotional, he just started crying, he wanted his other outfit on! He was cold! And he was tried! He hugged Keith "keeeeeff I'm cold!" he whined</p><p>"then wear the jacket you stole from me?" Keith raised an eyebrow at lance</p><p>Lance rossed his arms but went to get the jacket "I borrowed it!" lance defended</p><p> </p><p>Few night later, lolly was back at the pub, this time she'd made a short red dress, lots of frills, and a deep red bow on the back of the dress and in her long locks she'd curled. Lolly once again borrowed Keith jacket, it just sent nicely with her clothes!</p><p>She once again sang, drunk and danced the night away. A few people remembered her, she was too pretty to forget!</p><p>She'd only payed for two of her own drinks the rest were brought for her, she loved the attention everyone gave her, she loved being seen as a buetiful little girl!</p><p>Once again she drunkly put on her normal outfit in the ship, and ditched the wig and makeup. He called Keith but this time the sadness from being lance was too much cried, drunkly asking Keith to take him home again. </p><p>Keith got there as quickly as he could, worrying something horrible happened due to lances crying. He brought lances ship in only to fine lance passed out drunk, he sighed but brought lance up to the front of the lion and put a blackest over him. </p><p> </p><p>Three days later Keith noticed his jacket once again 'borrowed' he went into lances room but he wasn't there. Taking his lion he left for the pub lance was at the last two times. He walked in, noticed the poles and thought to himself, had lance really been getting drunk at a sex place!</p><p>Keith's eyes landed on some girl on one of the poles, she was smiling and dancing, sending kisses to some of the guys. </p><p>He noticed all the drinks being sent to this girl, she was human. She wore a red and yellow pleaded skirt with a white button up tired to look like a crop top, also Keiths jacket. </p><p>One of the guys nugged him "you come to see lolly too?" he laughed</p><p>Keith shook his head "no I'm here to find my friend. He stole my jacket. Did anyone give her that jacket? It looks like mine."</p><p>"sorry she's come in with the jacket everytime she's been here." the guy shrugged "I'm smudge by the way, tried to get lollys number but it didn't work"</p><p>Keith was so confused, did lolly just have the exact jacket or was lance dating this girl "how many times has lolly came here?"</p><p>"only three, this is the third time I've seen her anyway" smudge shrugged. </p><p>Keith waited till the end out the night, knowing lance would call, he watched lolly get into lances ship, a few minutes after he got a call. </p><p>"I've been at the pub all night, what's going on dude?"</p><p>The sadness had all pent up and the word dude pushed it, as his ship was placed into the lion he went to the front to drunkly scream at Keith "I am not your dude!"</p><p>"calm down lance!" Keith sighed</p><p>"I won't calm down, I'm upset and you're not helping!"</p><p>"I just want to know what's going on, are you a trap or something?!" Keith begged</p><p>"I'm not a trap! I'm confused you bitch!" lola cried, she was drunk and tried of fighting, she felt so unhappy as lance, she was lola, she was no trap! "we aren't having this conversation until you're nice!"</p><p>"I'm really trying here lance, tell me what's going on!"</p><p>"lance is dead! No more lance, I hate that name so much, if we're gonna talk call me lola for gods sake!"</p><p>Something seemed to click in Keith he let out a very quiet oh. "so are you trans?"</p><p>Lolas lip wobbled she didn't know what she was! "I don't know, all I know is I feel so sad as lance, I keep stealing your jacket cause to looks nice with all the outfits I made, everytime I come out of this place I feel so sad, like my body hates me and I hate it back!" she sobbed</p><p>"when are you gonna tell everyone else?"</p><p>"never! No one was meant to know!"</p><p>Keith took a deep breath "no ones gonna call you by what you want if no one knows, you'll get sadder and sadder, I doubt want to lose my team mate, plus the pub would lose their prettiest dancer!" Keith added a smile, hoping to lighted Lolas mood</p><p>Lola nodded, she hugged Keith tightly, she went back to her own ship to get herself redressed, this time with no wig, she was gonna grow out her own hair!</p><p>It was late when they got back, everyone was worried as they'd been gone for hours, as Keith and Lola walked through the door shiro frowned "Keith you were meant to get lance not some girl!"</p><p>Keith sighed knowing Lola was gonna hate this, "this girl was lance, but now we have Lola, she's been keeping it a secret but now she can't handle it anymore, everyone's gonna respect her as Lola or lolly, and right now she's drunk."</p><p>Hunk was the first to talk, he hugged the girl "I'm proud of you Lola!" he squeezed the drunken girl half to death.</p><p>Pidge looked Lola up and down "I'm guessing you want hormones?" a small nod came from the girl, "the more girls the better, I'll work on making you estrogen!"</p><p>Lola smiled and cried, she thought everyone would hate her, not help her! This was all she wanted. She drunkly landed a kiss on Keith cheek "thank you so much!!" she cried.</p><p>Keith hugged Lola "no problem but can you stop stealing my jacket?"</p><p>"no can do baby!" she smiled ear to ear, she finally felt happy again.</p><p>Shiro stepped forward "this is unexpected but we still love you all the same, just wish you'd said something sooner." he smiled and hugged Lola</p><p>Allura smiled "so I guess I'm not getting the dresses that you stole back?" she chuckled</p><p>Lola gave a guilty smile "you knew?"</p><p>"the mice told me it was you, I could figure out why though. Also I live that outfit!" she gushed</p><p>Lola smiled "thank you I made it myself!"</p><p>Shiro stared at the pleaded skirt "Lola did you make that from on of my pillow cases?" he raised a brow</p><p>Lola gave a guilty laugh "no idea what you're talking about!"</p><p>Coran joined the hug "everyone loves you!"</p><p>Lola got her happy coming out!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>